The present invention relates to a light diffuser for use with light sources in photography. Diffused or indirect lighting is used in both still and motion picture type photography. To achieve an indirect, soft type lighting effect it is desirable to first either directly or indirectly pass the light through a semi-transparent material to break up and diffuse the light rays. Such lighting is generally produced by light sources which are remote from the camera.
Each particular area to be lighted will dictate the type and intensity of light that will be needed. In some situations direct light from the light source without any alternation may be required. In other situations direct light may be too strong or cast overly distinct shadows in which case a more diffuse light will be more desirable. In still other cases an even more indirect diffuse light may be needed to create the proper lighting effect. It is also desirable to have a light diffuser that is a compact, self-contained unit that is easy to position and use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a photographic light diffuser which will give varying degrees of diffuse lighting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a photographic light diffuser that will yield such lighting through a device that is lightweight, compact and easily transported and stored.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a photographic light diffuser that is useable with a wide variety of light sources.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from a further review of the following specification, drawings and claims.